Prue Happiness
by drewdarling
Summary: Bella and Edward. In there best and happy moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Happiness**

**Auther: littlewilson96**

Bella POV

"Edward?" I asked as we were sitting on my bed after Charlie thinks i'm in bed. I didn't think I would ever ask him this.

"Yes love?" He asked then kissed my temple.

"Well I was just wondering, why do you want to marry me?"

"Well I love you and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Why? All you talk about is that we aren't right for each other and now you say this BS and I'm getting confused. Why don't you just say that you don't really want me you just don't know what's going on so you just stay with me and think that by doing that you will figure out what's going on and then leave?" My heart was beating hard against my ribs.

"Love, I that is not true. By spending time with you I have found out that I really do love you. You have this thing about you that I would die for. Does that make sense?"

I was beginning to think that he really didn't love me but then he told me this and it took my breath away.

"Ok I'm sorry. I love you too but that was bothering me." Was all I got out before he kissed me and took my breath away. As always.

I love him so much it hurts. If he ever left me I would cry my eyes out. I love him so much that I would do anything for him.

I know he would do the same for me because he loves me so. I just can't think why he would want to do that for me. A human. But now I know that it dosen't matter.

"Now I have a question for you." Edward said while he lighly brushed his finger on my nose.

"Yes?" Oh know. I love him but sometimes his questions make me blush and cringe.

"Don't get your panties in a wad." He said with a laugh. "Why would you want to marry me? I'm a vampire and your a human. Why would you want to get yourself into this?"

"Well it's simple. I love you!" I said back.

"Same here." Was all he said before covered him in kisses.

I started going up his neck then i kissed up his jaw and finally made it to his lips. They tasted so sweet. Kissing him was like taking drugs. It gave me a certain high yet it wasen't quiet like that. It was so breathtaking.

I wanted to have my way with him right here and now. I know that he won't let me but I want that feeling that he is all mine and that I am the only one that has that power over him.

I started unbutting his shirt and he didn't stop me. This was new. I kissed all down his perfect stone cold chest.

I started unbutting my shirt then I felt his cold hands holding my wrists.

"Bella. I only let you do my shirt but I can't do this right now. You know that."

"Edward, I know what I'm doing. And I know that you are strong enough. You can kiss me and hold you urge to drink my blood. Don't you trust me?"

"Bella, love, your missing my point. I trust yuo it's just that I don't trust myself. It's a me thing. You may not understand but I know I can't do this now." He said with serious eyes. "I promise that we will try..." He paused."After we are married. We will while you are human. I promise." He ended with a kiss that was so soft and loving.

"Ok. I just want you to know that I trust you." I then kissed him and drifted off to sleep with him huming my lullaby in my ear.

**Authers note:**

**To be continued. **

**(dun dun ddduuunnnnn) :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: Love and Live**

**Author: littlewilson96**

Chapter 2

**Alice pov**

"No! I am not wearing that." Bella was trying to push a beautiful dress that I picked out for her to wear to her date with Edward.

"Yes! Please, please, please?" I begged her." This is your big day with him and you need a pretty dress that will make him fall at your feet."

"Really?" She asked me with wondering eyes.

"Yes, now go put it on. Now!" I ordered her.

"Ok fine but I get to wear flats." She said as she got in the dress.  
"Ok ok not hurry Edward will be here any minute." I said as Edward knocked on the door.

_Knock knock._

"Yes?" I asked at the door.

"Is she ready?" He asked back.

"No now go away!!" I ordered to the door.

"Ok I'm going." He said with a laugh.

"No! I need you. She is making me wear-" Bella said before I cut her off.

"Will you just shut it! It's a suprise." I said as I smacked her hand playfully.

"Fine." She said with a pout in her voice.

"Ok I'm dressed. You can now slap gunk on my face." She said with a laugh.

I pick and poked at her face and put as little make-up on her face. When I was finished with her I was so proud. She looked so beautiful. I was about to cry. If I could.

**Edward pov**

She looked so beautiful. And she was mine. I didn't think of her like that, like she was all mine and I would have all her blood to myself. I thought of her like she was to be cherished, loved, and kissed with pure happiness.

I then kissed her like no one was there, like it was just me and her. Alone. With no one else to think this was wrong. I was a vampire. So what? I had a human that I loved and I would do anything for her.

I will never leave her. She will be with me forever. I love that she is mine and that she loves me just the same.

"You are so beautiful." I told her when our lips parted.

"Well not with you and your family here." She said while blushing.

"No. Don't say that. It's just you and I now. Don't think about anyone else. Just look at me and tell what you are thinking." I told her.

"Ok. I think you look amazing and glad that you chose me. A regular human." She said while blushing again.

"No. Don't think about this being human and vampire. Think of this being love. Jasper?" I asked him to calm this room.

"Already done." He responded with a smile. Then he hugged Alice and kissed her just as the same way I kissed Bella.

I could see the relief sweeping through Bella.

"Shall we get to dinner?" I asked her angling toward the door.

"Yes we shall." She said with a smile forming on her lips.

Then I kissed those sweet, smiling lips. I don't remember the last time I was this happy.

**Author's note:**

**I hope you like it. Post a review with your opinions about it.**

**To be continued.**

**(dun dun dddduuuunnn...) :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story: Love and Live**

**Author: littlewilson96**

Chapter 2

**Alice pov**

"No! I am not wearing that." Bella was trying to push a beautiful dress that I picked out for her to wear to her date with Edward.

"Yes! Please, please, please?" I begged her." This is your big day with him and you need a pretty dress that will make him fall at your feet."

"Really?" She asked me with wondering eyes.

"Yes, now go put it on. Now!" I ordered her.

"Ok fine but I get to wear flats." She said as she got in the dress.  
"Ok ok not hurry Edward will be here any minute." I said as Edward knocked on the door.

_Knock knock._

"Yes?" I asked at the door.

"Is she ready?" He asked back.

"No now go away!!" I ordered to the door.

"Ok I'm going." He said with a laugh.

"No! I need you. She is making me wear-" Bella said before I cut her off.

"Will you just shut it! It's a suprise." I said as I smacked her hand playfully.

"Fine." She said with a pout in her voice.

"Ok I'm dressed. You can now slap gunk on my face." She said with a laugh.

I pick and poked at her face and put as little make-up on her face. When I was finished with her I was so proud. She looked so beautiful. I was about to cry. If I could.

**Edward pov**

She looked so beautiful. And she was mine. I didn't think of her like that, like she was all mine and I would have all her blood to myself. I thought of her like she was to be cherished, loved, and kissed with pure happiness.

I then kissed her like no one was there, like it was just me and her. Alone. With no one else to think this was wrong. I was a vampire. So what? I had a human that I loved and I would do anything for her.

I will never leave her. She will be with me forever. I love that she is mine and that she loves me just the same.

"You are so beautiful." I told her when our lips parted.

"Well not with you and your family here." She said while blushing.

"No. Don't say that. It's just you and I now. Don't think about anyone else. Just look at me and tell what you are thinking." I told her.

"Ok. I think you look amazing and glad that you chose me. A regular human." She said while blushing again.

"No. Don't think about this being human and vampire. Think of this being love. Jasper?" I asked him to calm this room.

"Already done." He responded with a smile. Then he hugged Alice and kissed her just as the same way I kissed Bella.

I could see the relief sweeping through Bella.

"Shall we get to dinner?" I asked her angling toward the door.

"Yes we shall." She said with a smile forming on her lips.

Then I kissed those sweet, smiling lips. I don't remember the last time I was this happy.

**Author's note:**

**I hope you like it. Post a review with your opinions about it.**

**To be continued.**

**(dun dun dddduuuunnn...) :]**


End file.
